Gravity
by dorkofyourdreams
Summary: People can fall in more ways than one...  FlashxOC
1. Prologue

**And so I start another story, just waiting to never be finished. I've been working on this for a while though, so I think it's pretty good. I like to think my OCs are pretty good at not being in Mary-Sue territory, but if it ever comes up, please tell me? No flames though, please.**

"It's no use, Jak. Get out of here while you can!" Shouted Lois to a blue-eyed girl. Tears welled up in the young woman's eyes. They were in the Daily Planet, except the building was burning. Someone had planted a bomb in the building. The Daily Planet was now in ruins, most everything was burning.

Lois lay on the ground with her leg under a large block of concrete. The young woman, Jakayla, was crouched next to Lois, her hand gently squeezing her arm where a shard of metal had punctured her. A slash was on her face. It started on her forehead and went across her eye, over her nose, and ended in the middle of her cheek. It was bleeding steadily. Her black hair stuck to her face because of the blood.

"I'm not leaving you here to die, Lois!" Lois stretched out a hand to her. They held hands for a second.

"The Justice League will come, I know it. You don't need to save me. Go, save yourself." Jakayla bit her lip. She thought about what she had hid from Lois all those years.

"Lois… I-I need to tell you something. You see, I'm-"Lois's eyes went wide as she stared above her. The ceiling shifted slightly.

"Jak, leave right now. I don't know how much longer the ceiling is going to hold."

"But I-"

"Just go!" Lois's hand snapped back. Jak slowly stood up and looked at her best friend one more time before turning and running away.

Jak started to run through the burning hallway. She ran into the staircase. But the way was blocked by burning debris, so she ran up the stairs. Jak found that she couldn't think, all she could think about was the adrenaline running through her veins. She ran up to flights of stairs and through the door to the roof.

Jak had to quickly stop herself from running off the roof. She hadn't realized she was up there. Suddenly, she heard the door entering the building slam shut. She turned to see a man dressed all in black with a ski mask on. He held a rifle in his hands. He pointed it to her. She put her hands up.

"Well, well well. What is a pretty thing like you doing up here?" He said, his mouth pulled up into a sick, twisted grin. Jak's hands trembled in the air.

"Please. Why did you do this? There were people in there; people with families-"

"Maybe I'm just a sick, twisted person. Did you ever think of that? Maybe I'm just doing what people said I would do."

"You don't have to conform to another person's perception of you! Please, don't shoot me. I can help you-"

"Y-you would do that for me? Wait a minute… Stop trying to keep me sidetracked!" Jak could feel the adrenaline pulsing through her veins. She needed to move or something.

"I'm sorry. I just…" A tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly bit her tongue. Why was she crying? She never cried…

"Are you crying?" She heard a loud cackle exit the man's mouth.

"P-please." She whispered. Suddenly, she heard a loud sound and she was falling backwards. She looked down and saw her chest covered in blood.

Jak noticed that she was falling from the building. The pain entered her when she felt the adrenaline leaving her. The pain was unbearable. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Her breath left her lungs. She couldn't believe that this was the end.

She felt her slam into the side of the building. She continued to fall. Blood was dripping onto her face. She could only concentrate on the pain in her shoulder. Jak noticed that she was going to hit the ground soon. She closed her eyes as the reality sank in. She had left Lois for nothing. She hoped Lois had been saved and wasn't dead. Her eyes opened a bit and she saw a flash of green as she felt herself crash into the ground. Darkness engulfed her.


	2. Chapter 1

**So I'm guessing from all of the favourites and story alerts that you guys like this story? Tee hee, I'm glad :D**

When Jak came to, she was lying on bed. The room was bright, and very white. Was this heaven? Was she dead? A voice started her thoughts.

"You're awake." She looked to her right to see three men sitting beside her bed. Jak was confused. Did she know these men?

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She tried to lift her left arm, but flinched when a stabbing pain appeared in her shoulder. Tears threatened to fill up in her eyes, but she shook it off. The man closest to her spoke.

"My name is Clark Kent, this is John Stewart," he gestured to a black man sitting next to him. The man was wearing sunglasses, which Jak thought was strange since they were inside. "And Bruce Wayne," He gestured to the man sitting next to John. His eyes were blue. Clark's eyes were blue too. He held out a hand to her. She lifted her right hand and shook it. She lifted her eyes from their hands to his.

His mouth was pulled into a smile, and it was reassuring. She couldn't help but be cautious. She didn't know these men. A startling thought echoed in her mind. What if they were from the government? What if they knew about her ability? Fear spread throughout her entire body. She took a deep breath. She had to keep it cool. Maybe they didn't know she was a freak.

"I'm Jakayla Forester. If you don't mind my asking, what are you doing here?" Clark looked hesitant to answer.

"Well, we were the ones who found you on the street. You were in pretty bad shape. You had been shot in your shoulder, and it looked as if you had fallen from the roof of the Planet-"

"Lois!" She cried out, remembering her friend. She didn't pay attention to the pain in her shoulder. Clark looked taken aback.

"Please, you have to tell me she's alright! If she died…. It's my fault! I shouldn't have left her, I could've helped her-"

"She-she's alive, Jakayla."

"Really? I swear it you're lying-"Clark shook his head.

"I'm not lying. I would never- no, could never lie about something like that." Jak closed her eyes. She had not left Lois for nothing.

"Did the Justice League save her?" She asked, opening her eyes.

"Yes, they did." Said the man called John Stewart.

"That's good…"

"Do you have any family? We all couldn't help but notice that nobody came here claiming you." Jak shook her head.

"I guess you could say my relationship with my family is… nonexistent." A flash of pain crossed her eyes. Nobody but Bruce Wayne noticed.

"But surely they would care if you had almost died-"

"I have just realized that you didn't answer my question. Why are you here?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"There was something… Different about you." Said John.

"D-different how?" Bruce looked up at her, his eyes narrowing a bit.

"The surgeon told us that by the look of the wound in your shoulder, the bullet shattered. But the strange part is that he didn't have to extract any pieces of the bullet."

"Why is that?"

"There were no pieces embedded in the wound." Jak froze and closed her eyes. She must've used her ability.

"But how is that possible?"

"We don't know." He sighed. "We were hoping that something about you would help explain this mystery." Something about his smile was genuine. For a moment Jak was prepared to tell him. But then fear struck her whole body. She didn't want to be labelled a freak.

"Well I don't know why that would happen. I'm a perfectly normal person." Bruce was still looking at her. She avoided his face. Clark nodded.

"Do you know how you got that cut on your face?" Jak's hand flew to her face, and she felt a bandage over the place where her face had been bleeding before. How had she forgotten it?

"When the bomb exploded, I guess it was near the photocopying machine, which was where I was. I was just going to pick something up for Lois when there was an explosion. A piece of the metal had flown right towards me. Thankfully, it didn't hit anything vital." It was such a relief to Jak to speak the truth.

"Has anyone found the man responsible for this?" She whispered. John shook his head.

"No. It is very strange, no evidence whatsoever has been found. Do you know anything, Jakayla?" Jak shook her head. She just wanted these men to go; to leave her alone. Why were they even here? She didn't understand. Were they investigating something? She just wanted them to leave. She wanted to sleep. Something then crossed her mind about Lois.

"How alive is she?" She asked. John and Clark looked taken aback.

"What do you mean, Jakayla? Who?" Said Clark. Bruce let out frustrated sigh. For the first time ever, Jakayla heard him speak.

"She is talking about Lois." He said with a grunt. Bruce turned to her. "Lois is…. She wasn't in very good shape when she was found. She was unconscious. For a long time, the doctors thought she was dead. But she came back to us. The only thing is- Lois is in a deep coma." Jak closed her eyes.

"Is she on life support?"

"Yes." She let out a deep breath. Lois had told her that she never wanted to be on life support. If she didn't wake up, someone had to tell the doctors to pull the plug. She hadn't wanted to put that burden on her family and friends.

"Who said to put her on life support? Who told the doctors it was okay?" She opened her eyes and a single tear fell. Jak's hand flew to her face to wipe away the tear. She must not appear weak.

"I was the one who told them to do anything possible to keep her alive. I…. I know her. I work with her at the Planet." She looked at Clark.

"Didn't you know she didn't want to put that burden on all who loved her?" She whispered.

"I was just supposed to let her die!" He said in a stern voice, standing up. His eyes were filled with fire. Jak closed her eyes again. Surprisingly, she was staying very calm.

"Did you come with her here? Or did you find her after? It seems strange that you would be with her when you three apparently found me. It would make sense that you three came with me." Clark and John shifted uncomfortably in their seats while Bruce sat there, a statue of no emotion.

"The Justice League…" I whispered. Bruce looked up at me.

"What did you say?" He asked me.

"Where was the Justice League when this was happening?" Clark and John were taken aback, while Bruce remained calm.

"They were searching the building for survivors, and some of them went to find the person responsible for the tragedy."

"Why wouldn't they see me? Surely one of the Justice League members would've cared." There was something very odd about the three of them, that much Jak knew.

"We found you first. They hadn't even arrived yet when we found you." Jak started to think about when she had fallen. The green flash was strange. She opened her mouth and went to ask about the flash of green, but she thought better of it. She then remembered what the man had said.

"He was wearing all black with a black ski mask. He was holding a loaded rifle. He said he was doing... What people said he would do."

"What?" Asked John.

"The man who did that. I imagine something happened to him. Something that had to do with the Planet."

"Do you know anything more?" asked Clark.

"No, that is all I remember. Now, if you would all please just go. I'm glad that you stayed here to explain to me all that has happened but I am tired and I want to be by myself." John nodded.

"Of course. If you find out anything else… Here's my card." Bruce handed her a business card. It was a Wayne Tech card. She nodded.

"I will." The three men stood up and left. Bruce lingered at the door, looking at her with a suspicious look on his face.


	3. Chapter 2

**Right, I know, I know it's been a long time. I did have this chapter already written out, but trust me, it was bad. So I rewrote it. This is the finished product. I do realize that it's quite short, but this is just a filler chapter. The next one will be a lot longer, okay? Also, Wally finally comes into the story! Alright, here's chapter 2!**

Over the next few months, Jak stayed in the hospital. It was quite boring, but she knew that the wounds had to take time healing. All of the wounds, including the bullet shot and the various broken bones she had received healed perfectly. But the large cut on her face didn't heal perfectly. She bore a faint scar across her face.

Everyday, the nurses would come and help her to walk again. Her leg had been a bit weak after the cast had been taken off. The muscle in her shoulder was also very weak and she had to work hard to make the muscle as strong as it had been before. Once she was able to walk, she used any free time during visiting hours to see Lois. She talked to her when nobody was there.

"I once heard that people who are in a coma can hear you when you talk, Lois. I wonder if that's true." Jak smiled. A few seconds later she frowned.

"There's-something I need to tell you, Lois. Something I should've told you a long time ago. You see, I'm not very… Umm…. Normal. I can do these- things." Jak sighed.

"I guess you're wondering what I mean. Well, I think it's a sort of ability that I have no nobody else has. It's the kind of thing that people in the Justice League have. I can-" She stopped. The door was opening.

To Jak's surprise, the person who entered was none other than Clark Kent. He looked surprised that Jak was there. Jak remembered that Clark had seemed very protective of Lois.

"Oh- I will leave you to see Lois. I've seen her already for a while." Jak stood up and walked out of the room. She closed the door and leaned up against it. She closed her eyes.

"You can do it. You almost told her. You almost told her that you're a-." She slightly opened her eyes and noticed a man standing outside of the door. He had red hair and he stood a bit shorter than six feet to her five foot three. He was smirking.

"Do you always talk to yourself like that?" He asked, laughter echoing in his eyes. She frowned.

"How long have you been standing there?" Her eyes went wide and she became afraid. The man closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Not very long. But long enough to notice you babe." He winked at her. She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Does that line work for you often?" He smirked.

"Everytime." He said. Her eyebrows rose.

"You're certainly confident, aren't you?" He shrugged. Jak felt her heart beat a bit faster as his eyes met hers.

"You could say that. You could also say that you are extremely enchanted by me." He beamed, baring all of his teeth. She quickly looked down and felt herself blush slightly. She quickly shook it off.

"Righty then, I'm going to go back to my room. We will part as unlikely friends, never seeing each other again. Okay?" She looked up at him. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"You never know what'll happen. You just might see me again-." He frowned.

"Jakayla. Jakayla Forrester. You can call me Jak though.." She stuck her hand out to him. He took it and shook it.

"Wally West."

"Well, until we meet again Wally." Jak turned around and started to walk away. She felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Wait!" She turned around and shook Wally's hand off of her wrist.

"Yes?" She noticed his eyes staring right at her scar, not in her eyes. What was he going to say?

"Uhh, don't know if this is too personal, and if you don't mind my asking… Were you one of the people that were injured in the incident at the Daily Planet?" He noticed the warmth in her eyes instantly turned cold. She reached up and subconsciously traced the scar on her face.

"Yes. Yes, I was. Now if you will excuse me, I must be going." She quickly turned and walked away from the mysterious man. That had made everything clear to Jak once more. But one thing that she hated to admit was that her heart was beating rapidly even after she was far away from Wally West.


	4. Chapter 3

_Hey, guys. I'd just like to say that I'm really sorry for the long delay in the story. School has been getting really crazy and hectic this year, and I've been having some hardcore writer's block. I mean, I'd write, but it was just awful. I figured since I'm on spring break that I had no excuse, so here's the next chapter. I'm hoping to get another one up in the next couple of weeks. But this story is still going on. And I proofread this chapter like crazy, so I hope you all enjoy. _

A week after her run-in with Wally, Jak was released from the hospital. They wouldn't let her go alone, so reluctantly she had called the number on the business card that Bruce had given her. An older man named Alfred had picked her up and dropped her off at her house.

Instantly, she had taken to him. He seemed very rational and very calm. He was the grandfatherly type and she felt very comfortable around him. She had thanked him and went into the apartment complex. She arrived at her door and pulled her keys out of her pocket. Jak was very glad that the day the incident at the Planet had happened, she hadn't taken a purse and had just slipped her keys into her pocket. They had been saved when she had been brought to the hospital.

Jak leaned on the door and looked around her house. It hadn't changed much, except there was a small layer of dust on everything and she noticed that her spider plant had turned a bit yellow from lack of water. She sighed. How could she ever get back into the regular routine?

She walked over to her kitchenette and picked up her kettle. She filled it up with water from the tap and set it again on the stand. She plugged the stand in and flipped the switch to turn it on. While she waited for the water to boil, she went to the cupboards. She reached up and grabbed a box filled with teabags. She opened it and skimmed through all of the various kinds. She picked earl gray. As she went to open another cupboard, the doorbell rang.

Jak gave a sigh. Who would it be? Probably her boss. Knowing him, he wouldn't have been informed and he was just telling her the news that she was fired. (She delivered packages for FedEx all over the city. It wasn't much, but it paid the bills.) She walked to the door and opened it. She stopped in her tracks. She saw Clark, Bruce, John, and Wally. She frowned. Why were they here?

"How did you find out where I live?" She asked, annoyance in her voice. Bruce gave a slight smirk.

"Alfred gave us directions." She sighed and looked at the ground.

"Didn't I say I would call if I had any new information?" She was frustrated. Couldn't she ever just have anything normal in her life? Why did she have the ability of teleportation? She knew that if anyone ever found out about her, the Justice League or the government would probably take her away. She didn't want to be a hero or an experiment!

"We were just worried that the man responsible for this would come here and try to kill you. He might've noticed you talking to us. We didn't want you to be in danger because of us." Said Clark. Jak sighed, yet again. She couldn't stay mad at them long, and immediately moved out of the way of the door.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked. Clark smiled and nodded.

"If you wouldn't mind." She held the door open until the four men were inside her apartment. She noticed that Wally was walking very strangely. His hands were clenched at his sides, and he was taking small steps.

Jak knew that the taller you were the longer steps you took. His steps were just too small to be normal. She shrugged it off. It didn't matter that much.

"May I get you anything? Water, tea, coffee?" Wally spoke.

"Do you uh- have a bathroom?" Jak bit her lip to keep from laughing. That explained his strange gait. She nodded.

"Down the hall, first right." He nodded and started walking very fast towards the bathroom. She turned back to Bruce, Clark, and John."

"Anything for you?" She asked them. The minute she stopped speaking, she heard the kettle start to whistle. Clark smiled.

"It seems you already have the water going; I'll have tea." She nodded and looked to Bruce and John.

"I'll take a coffee." Said Bruce. "Black."

"I'll have a black coffee too." Said John, agreeing with Bruce. Jak nodded and made her way into the kitchen.

"You can find seats in the living room." She called back to them. She opened up the cupboards and reached up for four more mugs. She set the first three on the counter but realized that she couldn't reach the fourth one.

Jak turned her head around slightly so she could see where Bruce, Clark, and John were. Clark and John were sitting on the couch while Bruce was sitting on the chair. They weren't facing her. She turned back to the cupboard. She reached up and closed her eyes. She then concentrated.

She pictured the mug fitting inside her hand. She could picture the plain white handle wrapping around her four fingers. Suddenly, she felt the mug in her hand. She opened her eyes and saw the mug was safely in her hand. She set it on the counter and snuck another peak behind her to see if they weren't watching.

"Have you found out anything about the man?" She asked, her back to them. She grabbed her coffee pot and opened up the top. She put a new filter and the coffee grounds in, then filled it with water and turned it on to make the coffee.

"Not yet, but then again it's not like we're the Justice League or anything. I mean, I'm only a reporter." Said Clark. She noticed Bruce glare at Clark. Jak grabbed the earl gray tea bag and put it in her teapot. She grabbed the kettle and poured the boiling water into it. She then let the tea steep. She walked into the living room and sat on the other chair. She looked down at her hands.

"It seems to me that they aren't trying very hard this time. Wouldn't they have usually caught a guy like this the same day of the incident? I mean, he didn't appear to have any powers. I just don't understand it." She looked up again and saw that Wally was back and was sitting on the couch with John and Clark. She looked beyond him and saw that the coffee was ready. She stood up and left for the kitchen.

"I think that they're doing the best that they can do." Said Clark.

"I just can't help but think that there's something a lot larger than any of us had anticipated going on." She sighed and poured the tea in two of the cups. She then grabbed the coffee pot and put coffee in another two of the cups. "Wally?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like coffee-"She started to say, until she was interrupted by John, Clark, and Bruce.

"No!"

"I get a little bit, uh, crazy when I have caffeine. I guess I'll just have water…" He sighed dramatically, making Jak smile.

"Coming right up." She filled the fifth mug with water from her tap. She opened up another one of the cupboards and grabbed a tray. She set all of the mugs onto it. She lifted it up and started to walk to the living room again. As she was entering, she felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder. The shock caused her to start to drop the tray.

It seemed that before the tray could fall, Wally was there. He took the tray from her and winked flirtatiously. She rolled her eyes, causing a chuckle to erupt from his mouth. Rubbing her shoulder, she returned to her chair. The mugs were passed around, and soon they were all in silence. It didn't take long before she heard a frantic knocking on the door.

Jak reluctantly got up from the chair, setting her tea down on the coffee table. She made her way over to the door, feeling Wally's gaze on her. She willed herself not to blush. She opened the door. In front of her stood a very tall woman with black hair. She had her hands on her hips and she was scowling. Jak noticed that she was as tall as the other men, if even taller.

"Ah, may I help you?" She asked.

"Yes. Are you Jakayla?" Jak slowly nodded her head. The woman walked into the room, pushing Jak to the side. She glared at the five men.

"Hi Diana!" Said Wally, waving his hand frantically. Diana continued glaring.

"I can't believe that you would leave John, Shayera, and me like that! Remember that we are important too! I mean, it was all seven of us, not just you." Clark stood up.

"Diana, you can't just storm into someone else's home and start yelling at their guests." Diana sighed in frustration. She turned to Jak. She held out her hand.

"Hello, my name is Diana. I apologize for intruding into your home."

"It's alright," said Jak as she shook Diana's hand. She snuck a peak at Wally, who beamed at her. She smiled. "I'm getting used to it by now." Diana gave a small smile to her. She then looked to the side and glared at Bruce. She stormed over to him.

"And you, Bruce. When I asked Alfred where you were, he told me you were in your office! Not talking to the girl who was shot!" Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. His eyes were closed.

"Calm down, Diana. I think that maybe we should take this outside. We wouldn't want you to act _unprofessional_ in front of this young woman whose apartment we're _in_." He hissed. Diana glared and rolled her eyes. Bruce stood up, leaving his mug on the coffee table. He led Diana outside of the apartment. John and Clark stood up and left too. Wally started to stand up, but Clark came back.

"You stay here, Wally. We can't leave Jakayla alone." Wally nodded and sat back down again.

"Would I be considered an awful person if I'm not exactly appreciative of your 'friend'?" Jak asked Wally. He looked up at her and chuckled.

"Nah, you wouldn't. Trust me, Diana's a nice person. She just… Has some freak outs once in a while." Jak smiled and looked up at Wally. He smiled back at her. She looked down at her mug. Neither of them spoke for a while. Suddenly, she had a thought.

"What do you think the Justice League is doing?" She asked. Wally looked taken aback.

"Uh… What do you mean?"

"If they are trying to find the man who blew up the Planet, you'd think they would be doing what, well, you are doing."

"Umm… Yeah. Maybe they have a better job to do. Or maybe they aren't investigating by talking to people. Like, maybe the bat-I mean batman found something. I bet you know how much he insists on taking action by himself." Jak raised an eyebrow.

"And how would you know this? Do you work with the Justice League or something?" Wally's face turned red.

"Um, uhh… What are you talking about? Why would I be working for the Justice League? I don't have a super power!" Jak laughed.

"How would I know this, exactly? It's not like any of the original seven are coming forward saying, Hey guys! My name is William Dale and I live in Metropolis! For all I know, you could be like, the Flash or something." Wally started to shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"W-where did the F-flash come from?" Jak raised her eyebrow at him.

"It was just an example. Wally, what's wrong?" Wally shook his head.

"N-nothing. So…" They both sat in awkward silence for what seemed like forever.

"So…" said Jak.

"So, you got shot?" Asked Wally. Jak looked at him. There was a red tint to his cheeks.

"Um, yeah. And I also fell off of a building. And I have this stupid, ugly scar on my face because of it. And now my best friend is in a coma." She said, her voice rising with every phrase. She realized that she was standing. She quickly sat back down and glanced over at Wally. His eyes were wide, as if he wasn't expecting that answer. She sighed and stared at her hands.

"Yeah, sorry about that…" he said. "Stupid, stupid Wally. Says the worst things in these situations…" she heard him mutter under his breath. She smiled and looked away.

"So, who's your favourite superhero in the Justice League? I mean, out of the original seven?" Wally asked. Jak shrugged.

"I don't know… I mean, I don't really know any of them that much. Lois was the one who was fascinated by them. Particularly Superman." She smiled. "Superman seemed to have taken a liking to her, too."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, she thought I didn't know, but I did. I don't know why she tried to make it such a secret." She frowned. _Then again, I kept many secrets from her, too_. She glanced at Wally. Could she trust him? She didn't know. Maybe she could take a chance. Maybe just this once, she could tell somebody.

"Some things need to be hidden." Said Wally, bringing her back.

"Yes, I suppose so. Wally?"

"Hmm?"

"I need to, uh, tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"I can uh-"She was interrupted by a loud thump on her door. Wally instantly stood up.

"Can this wait?" He asked her. She nodded. He put a finger to his lips as he pointed to the ground. Jak understood the message and quietly slid down to the ground, hidden by the couch. After a bit, Wally sat on the ground beside her. He looked over his shoulder, looking at the part of the door that stuck out. A few minutes later, another loud thump was heard.

Jak could feel her heart pounding louder and louder. She was afraid. What if she had been found out by the government? What if it was the man coming to get her? She didn't realize she was shaking until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked at Wally. He gave her a reassuring look. She nodded and silently took a deep breath.

It felt as if they were sitting there for hours. Jak had devised a plan. If the door did break open, then she would grab Wally and teleport them out of there. She was a bit worried though. She had never tried teleporting a human before. She was just listing the pros and cons when the door burst open. Her eyes widened when she saw Wonder Woman had been thrown across the room. As soon as her back hit the wall, it cracked a bit and she fell to the ground. Soon after, Green Lantern joined her. Lex Luthor entered the room, smiling smugly. He walked over to the couch and looked down, seeing Jak. He smirked.

"My, I've heard all about you, Miss Forrester. I never imagined how _weak_ you'd look. Never mind that, we will train you to be tougher." Jak froze. No, he didn't… How could he? Lex held up a gun. He pointed it at Wally. Wally looked solemn. He didn't look afraid. Someone put a hand on Lex's shoulder.

"Now, now Lex. If we kill him, who knows if she will forgive us. Let's keep him alive for a while. That way, she'll have a goal to work towards." A tall, slim woman with light blue skin stepped in front of him. Her eyes were per white; you couldn't see the iris or pupil. Jak shivered. Batman came up behind Lex and grabbed him, but with surprising strength, Batman was thrown across the room. Wonder Woman stood up off of the ground and immediately charged the woman. Superman ran into the room and punched Lex so hard that he went through the living room wall into the next room.

"Take the girl and go, Flash!" Cried Batman from the ground. Jak's eyes widened. What was going on? Life could be so confusing at times…

_Just to let you guys know, the reason that this chapter ends kind of abruptly is because I haven't fully wrapped up the whole situation yet, so this chapter is in two parts. But see? I told you all that the next chapter would be long! It's so long, that it has to be posted in two parts even! :D And, I have to ask, PLEASE review. It helps me to write a better story if I receive some feedback from you guys._


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone :D. I know, I know. I told you that this chapter would be up in a couple of weeks, and it's been more like a month. But look at it this way: I didn't take a year! I hope you enjoy part two of this chapter. **

Wally stood up and roughly grabbed Jak's hand. They started to run out into the hallway. Wally was a really fast runner, and Jak was struggling to keep up with him. When they reached the stairs, he stopped abruptly, causing Jak to almost run into him. She looked up at him, her cheeks flushed.

"Why are we stopping? And why were there members from the Justice League in my apartment! And why did Batman call you Flash?" Jak exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. Wally pinched the bridge of his nose. His eyes were closed.

"Ok, I need you to stop freaking out."

"I'm not freaking out! Just answer the question!" Jak was getting frustrated. She tried to catch her breath. Wally sighed and opened his eyes. Jak could feel his eyes piercing into her own

"Ok, I'll try to make this fast. I am the Flash. You know, from the Justice League. One of the original seven. And so are John, Diana, Clark, and Bruce. And the Bat was right. That explosion wasn't just some punk getting revenge. It was something bigger. We don't know what or why, but Lex wants you. We have never seen that woman before. We don't know what their motives are." Jak was just staring at him, her jaw dropping.

"I…" she started.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something?" She burst out smiling.

"I knew that there was something suspicious about all of you!" She beamed at him. Wally scowled.

"Well we think there's something suspicious about you too." The smile wiped off of her face.

"Why am I suspicious? I'm the one who got shot, remember?"

"How could I forget? I'm the one who carried you to the hospital…" He muttered. Suddenly, they heard Lex walking down the hallway. Wally looked to Jak.

"Do you trust me?" He mouthed to her.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" Jak slowly nodded. He scooped her up into his arms, and started to run through the doors that led to the staircase. Very quickly she could feel the speed become unnatural. And unbearable to her face. She screamed as she could feel her skin peel away from her face. She turned her head and buried it in Wally's chest. She closed her eyes. This wasn't like teleporting at all. It was scary. It occurred to her that if she fell, she would be dead. She had to stop herself form teleporting away.

This was what she had worried. If they ever found out about her, then of course she would become a part of the Justice League. She knew that Lex and the woman wanted her because of her ability. She could only imagine what they wanted her for. She looked up at Wally. He was talking but it wasn't to her. Jak was confused until she saw the earpiece. Maybe he was calling for help. Suddenly, he stopped running. The force of it hit her hard. Her stomach leaped into her throat. She jumped up from his arms and ran to the nearest bush. After puking up everything that was in her stomach she noticed where they were. They were all the way across town, where the ruins of the Daily Planet were. She turned and faced him. He had a slight smile on his face.

"Can't take the speed, eh?"

"I'm not like you; I'm not built for those kinds of high speeds. It isn't my fault."

"I wasn't built this way either. It was a freak accident that made me this way. I wasn't born with it." Jak was instantly reminded that it wasn't because of an accident that she could teleport. She had been born with it. _I'm not like you._ She repeated in her mind.

"So what are we waiting for?"

"Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and GL are gonna meet us here. From there we can decide what to do."

"What if they don't come back?"

"Oh, trust me. They'll come back. We're not quite as weak as you seem to think we are." Jak let out a frustrated sigh as sat on the ground, leaning on a tree. _I'm not like you_. They stayed like that for a while. Jak sat on the ground, while Wally stood a ways away.

"What will happen to me?" She asked.

"I don't know. We might have to take you back to the Justice League-"

"No!" exclaimed Jak. If she went there, and she was captured by Lex and that woman, the Justice League was doomed. Her power was restricted a bit. She could only teleport herself to places that she had been before and could visualize vividly. Same went for teleporting things to and from her. She had to be able to see where they were perfectly. If she stayed there, she was the key there.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm not sure. Don't worry, we'll talk about it when they get here." It seemed to take hours, but Clark, Bruce, Diana, and John came back. It was still strange for Jak to think of them as members as the Justice League.

"So, want to tell us exactly why Lex and his new girlfriend want you so badly?" Asked Superman. Jak leaned on the tree and closed her eyes. _I will never tell you_.

"Don't try to tell us that your life is all peaches and cream, you've been suspicious ever since we met you in the hospital." Added Batman. She looked up at the faces of the people who had saved her. A voice inside her told her that they deserved to know. But she just pushed that feeling aside. She couldn't risk it. Suddenly, an idea came into her mind. It was so crazy it just might work.

"Lois had discovered something. Something about herself. Something surprising." Maybe she was pinning her story to Lois, but… Superman's eyes narrowed.

"What about her?"

"She's-she's a metahuman!"

"What?" Said Superman, his eyes wide. He looked almost betrayed that Lois hadn't told him that.

"She didn't tell me what power she had, just that it was powerful and dangerous. I suppose that word of that reached the Legion and… Here we are today."

"Yes, but why would they want you?"

"They don't know what her power is. Maybe they believe that I know. Maybe they think that just because she's a metahuman that- that I'm one too. Which is crazy." Jak's heart was racing. She hoped they hadn't taken her seriously. She looked to Batman. His white eyes were narrowed at her. The look on his face told her he didn't believe her. She quickly looked away.

"Well, whatever they really want you for, you are in danger." Said Wonder Woman. Jak wanted to shout with relief. They accepted it! She was really surprised that they had actually believed her, besides Batman of course.

"Yeah, what are we gonna do with her? I mean, I asked her about taking her up to the space station, but she didn't seem keen on it." Said Flash. They all looked at her.

"I just don't like space, okay? Isn't there anyplace else I could stay?" The group looked at Superman. He shook his head.

"Sorry, can't. The apartment I live in is small enough already." They looked at Wonder Woman.

"I can't either. You guys aren't remembering that I live in the station." After going through almost everybody in the group, they looked to Batman. His eyes narrowed. He gave a frustrated groan.

"Fine, you can stay with me. There are some rules you will have to follow, though." Jak smiled at him.

"Thank you,"

"Well, there isn't much else we can do. How about we all just go home and sleep on it?" Said Wally.

"Good idea, Flash. We'll meet at Wayne Manor tomorrow to discuss this further." Said Superman to the group. Jak stood up.

"Can I go back to my apartment so I can at least get my stuff?" Batman turned his head to her, a scowl on his face.

"No."

"Why not?"

"They might still be there, and I'm not getting into another fight if I don't have to." Jak sighed.

"Alright." As the group said their goodbyes, Jak followed Batman as he left. He didn't look like he wanted to say good bye. When they reached the edge of the park, he stopped walking. He pulled a remote out of his utility belt and pressed a button. In an instant, the batmobile came flying towards them. It stopped abruptly. The top opened and Batman jumped inside. He looked at her.

"Are you coming?" Jak nodded her head. She ran to the other side of the car and jumped in. She put her seat belt on as the top closed again. This was all too strange. Now that she had some time to think about it, it was crazy. This all had happened so fast. She put hands on her temples and lightly massaged them. This morning she had just been released from the hospital. Finally, she had been free. Now she was being locked away again.

Maybe she was being selfish, not wanting to be a superhero. It was what most people could only dream of. She had met the Justice League! Why wasn't she excited? The only feeling she could muster was absolute dread. She let her eyes drift to the side and she watched Batman. He stared straight ahead, showing no emotion. He was the biggest threat to her secret. She would have to be careful around him.

"I know about your parents." Jak jumped as her eyes grew wide. She didn't care if he knew she was looking at him.

"H-how?" His expression didn't change.

"I must say, you cover your tracks well. It took me longer than I had anticipated to find out all of your secrets." Jak gulped. No…

"What secrets?"

"Well, Madeline , your real name for instance. Also, your real hometown is not Metropolis, as it says on all your records. You came from Gotham. The Douglas family. Your father worked for Wayne Enterprises. That is, before your family's mansion burned down." Jak felt a lump start to form in her throat. "They said that the evidence they found pointed towards a little girl, who was playing with matches." She closed her eyes and tried to push away the tears, but one fell down anyways. "Her body wasn't found. The media's weak excuse was that her body had burned to ash. Madeline Douglas disappeared for six years. When she was fourteen, she came back as Jakayla Forrester. Ducking in and out of homes, you never stayed in one place for long. Until, somehow, you found yourself in Metropolis. It was there that you met Lois, wasn't it? She became your new family, didn't she?" Jak sobbed quietly, covering her face with her hands. "And now, the only family you have left is in a coma. She is so close to death that soon all your family will be gone."

He was silent for a bit after that, letting Jak let out her tears. Nobody had called her Madeline in so long. She didn't mention that in the time she had disappeared, a government organization called Cadmus had taken her and experimented on her. Once she was dry of tears, and she was breathing normally again, Batman spoke again. His voice was softer this time, less cold.

"I-I." Jak could tell he had been taken aback by her reaction. She ran the back of her hand across her face.

"I'm fine." Surprisingly, she felt relieved. Somebody knew her secret. She knew that Batman wasn't the kind of person to reveal information unless it was necessary. Maybe she could tell him about her ability… Before she knew it, her mind drifted off and she fell asleep with her head against the passenger window of the Batmobile.

**Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**I know, I know. I haven't updated this story in a while, but I'm going away for 2 weeks tomorrow, so I figured that I should update before I go. This is just a short filler chapter, but I thought that since there was so much drama in the last couple of chapters that I should give Jak a break XD.**

When Jak woke up, the Batmobile had come to a stop. She peered out of the window, taking it all in. She was inside the batcave. It was dark, and they appeared to be on some sort of a platform. Suddenly, the roof pulled back and she heard Batman jump out. He began to walk swiftly towards a ramp at the end of the platform. He stopped.

"Are you coming?" He asked, annoyance in his tone. Jak rolled her eyes and stood up. She put her hand on the side of the car to steady herself and jumped out. Her foot caught the side of the car though, so she just ended up falling on her face.

"Ow!" She exclaimed. She quickly stood up from the ground, and glanced at Batman. He had turned around, and he had a smirk on his face. Jak glared at him. She quickly walked to where he was standing, and made her way up the ramp to the next platform. It too late when she realized she had no idea where she was going, so she was just standing in the centre of the next platform, looking completely ridiculous.

Batman picked up the pace and led her through the cave. Jak didn't really like the batcave all too much. It was completely closed in, with no windows, which made her feel a bit claustrophobic. To her right she saw a huge computer that must have been 6 feet tall, 8 feet wide. To her left, she saw what looked like to be souvenirs of numerous encounters with villains. There were costumes, and weapons, and strangely enough, a giant penny that Jak estimated to be twice the size of Batman. She opened her mouth to ask about it, but she decided against it.

Soon enough, she found herself in a hallway of the mansion. She glanced behind her, and saw a grandfather clock block the entrance to the cave. The hallway had red carpet, and high wooden ceilings. They made their way through the hallway, and into what appeared to be some sort of a sitting area. One entire wall was made up of windows, and opposite to it sat a fireplace, that of course had a fire burning above it.

There was a picture above the fireplace that made Jak stop to look at it. There was a man and a woman standing together, with a small boy in front of them. The woman had black hair and blue eyes. The man had brown hair and brown eyes. The boy had the same black hair and blue eyes as the woman. Jak couldn't help but notice that those blue eyes seemed so familiar to her. Suddenly, it hit her.

"Is this your family?" She asked. She glanced to Batman. He had spun around and was now staring at her and the picture.

"Yes." He grunted in reply. His lips were pressed into a thin line. Jak knew better than to press any further. He turned around and began walking again. Jak followed.

They arrived to a staircase a bit down the hallway. They went up the steep stairs to the second level of the mansion. They went down the hall more until all of a sudden Batman stopped in front of a door. He reached out his hand to the knob, turned it, and pushed the door open. He entered the room, Jak following his footsteps.

The first thing that she noticed about the room was that it was a bedroom. She assumed that this was where she was going to be staying. The ceilings were again very high, much like the ones in the hallway. The walls were painted a very dark, almost black brown, and the floors were lined with dark navy carpet. The door that they had entered in was in the far right corner of the room. On the leftmost wall of the room sat the biggest bed that Jak had ever seen.

It must have been at least a queen size. Two simple dark brown tables sat at either end, a small lamp sitting on both of them. The bed itself was covered in red wine coloured comforter, and an array of pillows were stacked on the end nearest to the wall. A trunk sat at the foot of it.

The wall opposite of Jak was covered in windows, and gave a nice view to the back of Wayne Manor. A vanity sat on the far right corner of the same wall. The adjacent wall closest to Jak contained a simple four-drawer dresser of the same dark brown hue that was so prominent in the room.

"This is where you will be staying. Before I leave you, there are some rules that you must follow if you stay here." Jak nodded to him, signifying that she was listening to him. He continued.

"Firstly, do not attempt contact with anyone that you know outside of the Justice League. No phone calls, no emails. Secondly, you will not leave the premises unless a member of the Justice League is with you… Besides me. Finally, you will not go into the batcave unless accompanied by me or Alfred. Any questions?" His arms were crossed over his chest, and he was glaring. Jak shook her head.

"Nope."

"Then good night."

"Good night." He walked out of the room and closed the door. Jak rolled her eyes. Man, was Batman ever serious! She hadn't even seen a ghost of a smile on his face. Just a scowl. Although she had slept in the car, Jak was still very tired so she walked over to the bed. She kicked off her shoes and pulled off her jacket. She sat down on the side of the bed and fell back onto it. She stared at the high ceiling. She closed her eyes-only meaning to rest them for a minute-but she was soon swept away by sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**I finally managed to write this chapter. I don't know why, but I was having some serious writer's block for this story. I couldn't figure out how to get all my ideas together, but luckily, I'm starting to know exactly how to write this story. Thank you all so much for all the reviews, favourites, and story alerts, I really appreciate it :). Well, that all being said, onto the next chapter!**

The next morning, Jak opened her eyes and forced herself to sit up. Her arms reached for the ceiling as she let out a big yawn. She blinked a few times and looked around, wondering where she was. Suddenly, there was a light knocking at the door.

"Miss Forrester? Miss Forrester? Are you awake?" That familiar British accent brought everything rushing back to her. She was at Wayne Manor.

"Yes, Alfred?" She called out from her bed, too lazy to get up to go to the door.

"May I come in?"

"Of course." The door clicked open and the butler entered the room.

"How was your first night here? I expect that everything in this room was to your liking?" Jak smiled and nodded to him.

"Yeah, the room is amazing. The only thing is… Where's the bathroom?" Alfred chuckled.

"I can't believe that Master Bruce forgot to show you where something as simple as the bathroom is. Come, I'll show you." Jak threw back the covers and stood up from the bed. She realized that she was still wearing her clothes from yesterday. The realization made her cheeks burn. She followed Alfred out into the hall.

"Luckily, it is located very close to your room. He pointed down the hall, to the left of her door. "It is at the end of the hall, the last door on your right. Inside you will find shampoo and soap and all things of that sort. There is also a set of clothes that you can wear for today." Jak smiled at him.

"Thank you, Alfred."

"You're very welcome, Miss Forrester." Jak giggled.

"Y'know, Alfred, you can call me Jak, if you want." He nodded to her.

"If you prefer Miss… Jak." She chuckled. It wasn't quite what she was trying to tell him, but it felt a bit less formal to be called Miss Jak than Miss Forrester. Alfred then pointed to the right of her room, down the hall. "I will meet you there in an hour to take you to breakfast."

"Alright, Alfred. Thanks."

"I will leave to get ready." He turned around and walked away. Jak closed the door to her room and went down to the bathroom door. She opened it and gaped at the large bathroom.

A long mirror hung behind the counter. A black, angular bathtub sat opposite the counter. A shower sat in the far right corner, beside the counter. Jak noticed that there was a lot of black. Everything in the room was black, except for the walls, which were a charcoal grey. Between the two sinks was a small pile of clothes, which consisted of a pair slim fit jeans and a white t shirt.

Using the shampoo, conditioner, and body wash she found on the counter, Jak took a quick shower. She got dressed and dried her long hair as much as she could with a towel. Suddenly, her shoulder started to ache. She pulled away part of her t shirt to check it out.

The bandage definitely needed to be changed. Jak could see the blood that had seeped through. She moved her shirt back, and looked through all the cabinets for extra bandages. She let out a frustrated sigh as she closed the last door.

Now, the proper thing would be to ask Alfred for some, or if he would go buy her some, but Jak didn't want to do that. She hated feeling like she had to depend on others. She remembered that she had been given some bandages at the hospital. They were sitting on her kitchen counter. All she had to do was...

There was no other choice. The only way for her to get those bandages was for her to teleport. She walked to the bathroom door, and checked to see that it was locked. She made her way back to the area in front of teh counter. She closed her eyes, and took a deep, calming breath. She pictured herself back in her apartment. She felt her body start to teleport. Her body began to compress together, and her ears popped. She opened her eyes, and found herself back in her kitchen.

There, sitting on the counter, was the bag of bandages. Jak opened the bag, grabbed one, and made her way to the bathroom. She peeled off the bandage on her shoulder and cleaned the wound. , and put on a fresh bandage. She fixed her shirt in the mirror. Her big blue eyes trailed up her face. She couldn't help but stare at the scar. It was slightly raised, and had faded to a very faint pink colour. She surveyed the rest of her face. The pale skin, freckles, turned u nose, and bright pink lips. It was strange, but looking at her face with the scar as a whole instead of just the scar, it kind of... fit. The scar was light enough that it wasn't shocking, but Jak thought that it gave her face character. She also thought it made her look tougher. She needed all the help she could get. With her 5'3" frame, and less than slim physique, it was hard to look strong. Lois had often compared her to a teddy bear-

With that thought, Jak snapped back to reality. She had to find a way to visit Lois, even if it meant teleporting. She just had to. She ran out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. She grabbed her army-green backpack from the ground and started cramming in everything in sight. Clothes, shoes, even books. She began rummaging through her closet, looking for anything remotely useful. She tossed out her rain jacket, and began to search the floor. There was a whole load of stuff that Jak didn't even know that she owned, including a ski mask, a deflated inflatable hammer, and a dark navy blue cape that had a hood.

Suddenly, a loud shriek filled Jak's silent apartment. Frowning, she made her way to her bedroom window, and looked down into the alley below. She saw two figures. One of was backed up against the wall, and the other appeared to be holding a knife. Jak paused, waiting for Superman, or somebody to come resue this person. The person wielding the knife inched closer as the other screamed even louder. A slow, sinking feeling began to settle over Jak; nobody was coming. She had to save this person, or else they might die. She ran back to her closet and grabbed the ski mask and cape. Quickly, she tugged on the mask and wrapped the cape around herself. She pulled the hood up, and headed back to the window. The attacker was very close now.

With a quick deep breath, she closed her eyes and teleported herself into the alley, just inches from the attacker. She leaned in close to his ear.

"Boo." She whispered, and quickly teleported to the other side of the alley. The attacker, which was indeed a man, yelped and turned around. Jak teleported between him and the woman, and pushed him to the ground. She put her foot on the hand that had the knife. She instantly regretted not putting on shoes. She noticed his other arm and head rise, so she dropped onto him, straddling him, and holding his arms behind his back. The twisting of his arms made him cry out in pain and he promptly dropped the knife. His head rose, so she slammed it back onto the ground. She teleported them both to the police station. She stood up and faced the front desk, where a police officer was speaking to the secretary.

"This man tried to attack a woman with a knife in the alley just off of Queens Street." She stated.

"Th-that's Frank Jones! He just escaped from jail. How did you-" The officer started, but Jak was already gone. She went back to the alley and found the woman.

"Are you alriht?" She asked her, trying to look heroid despite the fact that the woman was far taller than she was.

"Y-yes."

"I brought him back to jail, so he shouldn't bother you anymore. I'd recommend staying out of alleys from here on."

"I thought it would be safe, considering it's only 9 in the morning…"

"Well, just to be safe… Walk on the main streets, ok?" The woman nodded.

"Thank you." Jak turned away. "Wait!" called the woman. Jak turned back to her.

"Yes?"

"Who are you?" Jak replied the first thing that came to her mind.

"Just call me… Portal."


	8. Chapter 7

**Wow, if I thought that gr. 10 last year was hard, gr. 11 is brutal! I'm really sorry guys, that it's been four months since the last update. I've been trying my hardest to write another chapter, but school has been really crazy. I know, I've already used that excuse, but it's legitimate. Anyways, I tried to make this chapter a bit on the longer side to make up for the long delay. I hope you enjoy **

As soon as Jak teleported back to her apartment, she realized that she couldn't run away. She glanced at the half-packed backpack in shame. She was so selfish … Here she was, one of the only meta humans in the world, and she didn't even use her power to help people. She took off the ski mask and cloak. At least nobody knew who Portal was. It was then that what Jak had done finally sank in.

"I'm a superhero…" she murmured to herself. She shook her head at herself. Alright, so maybe the actual saving people felt really good and exciting. It had made her feel useful for once. That still didn't mean she wanted to join the Justice League, though. Maybe she could just become a freelance superhero, one that fights for the average person. Jak was smart enough to realize that even though there were so many members of the League, many people were still hurt, and even killed. It wasn't right that the people that were hurt by Lex Luthor, or Joker were more important. Sure, it was vital for members to save those people, but the others that were in danger from average people needed some meta-humans to save them.

Realizing what time it was, Jak quickly teleported back to the bathroom in Wayne Manor. When she arrived, her legs gave out, and she fell to the floor with exhaustion. She hadn't used her power this much since Cadmus, and it had already been 5 years since she'd escaped that prison. Plus, covering the distance from Gotham to Metroplis twice was pretty lengthy. She panted, and struggled to catch her breath. There was a frantic knocking at the door.

"Miss Jak? Miss Jak? Are you in there?" Jak reluctantly stood up, her legs shaking.

"Yes, I am." She replied.

"You were supposed to meet me 20 minutes ago. Is everything alright?" Jak opened the door and smiled.

"Of course it is, Alfred. Why wouldn't it be?" He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it and shook his head instead.

On shaking legs, Jak followed Alfred through the mansion to the dining room. Bruce was already sitting at the end of the table, all dressed up in a sleek black suit. He looked up from his plate of eggs, bacon, and toast, to Jak.

"Nice of you to finally join us." He said, the annoyance in his tone evident. Jak sat on one of the sides of the table, and a maid set a similar looking plate in front of her.

"I apologize for the inconvenience." She retorted sarcastically. She picked up the fork that was beside the plate and began eating the food. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until before she knew it, her plate was empty. She looked up to Bruce, but he wasn't paying any attention to her. He was just turning the pages of his newspaper periodically.

"So… Am I supposed to be staying here for very long? Because I have a lot of stuff at my apartment, and I need to pay my rent really soon."

"You are staying here until we get to bottom of why you are important to Lex and that woman." Jak rested her chin on her hands and sighed.

"Can I at least get some of my belongings?"

"I don't have time to drive all the way to Metropolis and back. I do have a company to run, you know."

"Well you can't just expect me to sit here while my rent keeps going unpaid! If I don't pay it for a couple of months, then I'm getting evicted. All of my things will be given away or sold if I don't come back to reclaim them. Can I please go to the bank so I can pay my rent?" Bruce opened his mouth to respond, but Alfred beat him to the punch.

"Might I suggest that the man who can run miles in seconds take her?" He said.

"That's a great idea, Alfred, but I own a lot more than Wally and I can carry. It's also not fair for me to ask him to make that many trips. Even for a guy that can run that fast, that must be exhausting."

"You have a valid point." Bruce replied. "What if I pay the rent for your apartment for the next couple of months, and you and Wally can take as many trips as it takes to collect your things." Jak slid down farther in her seat.

"Should we be talking about this with Wally? I mean, we are kind of making plans for him."

"Trust me, he'll go along."

"Why?"

"Well, you're an attractive girl that's around his age. That's reason enough for him." Jak raised her eyebrows.

"You think I'm attractive?" Bruce rolled his eyes.

"You're not my type." Jak chuckled and stuck her tongue out at him. Inwardly, she breathed a sigh of relief that they were both on the same page.

"So, do you have some kind of a gym in this mansion of yours?" Jak asked Bruce. If she was going to become a superhero, she needed to build some muscle. She was lucky that that Frank Jones guy had been taken by surprise. She knew that other fights would not be that easy, so she needed to be strong.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, I figured that since you are so strict with not letting me out of the house alone you would not let me go on a morning run by myself." Bruce opened his mouth, but she put her hand up. "And before you suggest it, no, I do not want to go running with somebody in the Justice League. I like running by myself, and you guys will just make me feel slow and it will discourage me. So, I figured that I could use the gym. I could run on the treadmill, and get my exercise there." Bruce nodded.

"Alright, Alfred will show it to you when I leave." Jak sunk down in her chair.

"Okay."

"And Jak?"

"Yes?"

"I'll contact Wally as soon as I can. Hopefully, you can make a trip down to Metropolis today-" Jak jumped up and fist pumped the air with both of her arms.

"YES!" Bruce just looked at her, giving her a solemn looking. Noticing his expression, she sunk down into her chair. She cleared her throat. "Continue."

"As I was saying, you might be able to go down to Metropolis, but don't get your hopes up." Jak nodded.

"Of course."

Jak stepped off the treadmill, trying to catch her breath. She'd been running straight for 30 minutes. She was trying to build up her endurance and her speed. She'd already done the weight machines that were in the room. She walked over the mini fridge located in the corner and grabbed a bottle of water. She opened it, and tried not to gulp it down too fast. Grabbing a towel from the shelf next to the fridge, she started wiping off her face and the back of her neck from the sweat.

She heard some footsteps join her in the gym. She turned around to see Alfred standing there.

"Miss Jak, I was just speaking with Master Bruce, and he said that he managed to find some time to contact Wally about taking a trip down to Metropolis. He does not have any duties pertaining to the Justice League to do today, so he is free. Does that sound alright?" Jak's face broke into a smile.

"Of course! When will he be coming? I can be ready as soon as I take a shower." To her surprise, who walked in but Wally himself? "Speak of the devil…" She muttered to herself.

"Hey! Jak!" He called out enthusiastically as he sauntered towards her. When his flirty smile seemed to be replaced with a genuine one, Jak became all too aware of the sweat on her forehead, and her hair that had decided to become partially undone in her ponytail. Her face was most likely a bit red from pushing herself so hard too, to top it all off. She smiled back at him.

"Hi Wally."

"So, you ready to get to Metropolis in less than 10 minutes?" Jak shuddered.

"I think I am, I'm not sure my stomach is." They both chuckled at the reference to the last time he had carried her while speeding away.

"I suppose I could go a bit slower for you." She put up her hand.

"No need, I'll be fine. I'll just go get showered up and I'll be all ready." Wally nodded at her. She walked past him and to the door, where she passed Alfred as she exited the room. She swiftly made her way to the bathroom near her bedroom, and took yet again another shower.

Jak found a blow dryer and dried her hair so she wouldn't have to go out with her black hair dripping. She threw her clothes on in a rush and bolted out the door. She made her way back to the front of the house, where Wally was waiting.

"All ready, Jak?" She nodded to him. He crouched to the ground, his back facing her. She awkwardly wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist. Jak felt her stomach begin to churn almost instantly at the thought of going at such high speeds again. She took a deep breath to calm herself down.

Before she knew it, they were off. Traveling was even worse than Jak had remembered. She tightened her grip around Wally's neck and buried her face in his shoulder, trying to ignore her surroundings. She felt his whole body begin to shake a bit with laughter. She smiled into his back. After almost a minute, he slowed down, and soon stopped altogether. Jak looked up, and saw that they were back in her apartment. She unwrapped her legs from his waist and dropped to the ground.

"Aaaand we're here!" Wally announced, putting his hands on his hips.

Jak looked back at him and smiled, and then returned her gaze to the hole in the wall beside her apartment door. Oh boy. She stepped through the hole, and saw a sight that made her want to flinch.

There had been so much going on the previous day, that Jak had not even processed, or begun to think of how bad the front part of her apartment may be damaged. Sure, she had been here in the morning, but she had just been in her bedroom, she hadn't wandered off into any other parts of her apartment. The plaster from the walls was all over the place, both large chunks and even dust that had settle in a layer upon everything. Her couch had been overturned, and thrown against the opposite wall, while her chair was lying out on the… Balcony? In the kitchen, her fridge had been knocked over, while a whole cupboard had been ripped off of the wall. The entire front of her apartment was a mess. Wally whistled.

"Wow, I was not expecting this much damage. I'm really sorry about that." Jak shook her head at him. While she was a bit frustrated and angry that they had smashed her apartment, she understood that they were only trying to protect her.

"It's alright, Wally. No need to apologize." She made her way through the rubble to her hallway, which was, for the most part, intact. She went all the way to her bedroom and grabbed the backpack that she had been packing early that day. In it, she started packing some of her belongings. Mostly clothes, but she tossed in her hair brush, her wallet, and her keys into it. She glanced at the ground and saw the cloak and ski mask. Quickly, she kicked them under the bed.

It was no secret that Batman was about the most paranoid member of the Justice League. That trait did help him when it came to investigations, but unfortunately for Jak, this meant she had to be extra careful. If she didn't want anybody to know that she was a metahuman, it was probably a smart idea that she didn't bring her makeshift costume to the manor.

Jak zipped up her backpack and left the room, going towards the destroyed living him. Wally was just leaning on one of the walls, staring at the ground while whistling a jolly tune. He looked up when he heard her enter the room.

"So, you're ready?" She nodded and slung the bag over her shoulders. They started walking out of the door when suddenly, he stopped.

"You know, it really is a shame to come all the way to Metropolis, to just leave again. Are you hungry? 'Cause I'm _starving_." Jak chuckled.

"I suppose it is lunchtime. Yeah, I could go for some food right about now."

"Great! Do you uh…. Know of any good places? This isn't my town so I don't really know where food is located."

"Indeed, I do. There's actually a dinner relatively close to here, that Lois and I used to…" She trailed off, startled that she had brought Lois into the conversation so casually. Wally gave her a sympathetic look. She plastered a smile onto her face.

"Do you still want to go there?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I do." They walked down the stairs of the apartment and out the front door. Jak hadn't noticed until known, but it was really nice being outside, in a familiar place once again. Yes, while she had been born in Gotham, and she had lived there for a long time, she hadn't lived there in years. It wasn't home to her anymore.

As they walked down the street, she took a deep breath of the city air. Yes. At least, for the time being, this was where she belonged.


	9. Chapter 8

**Not a ton of stuff happens in this chapter, but this story's at that awkward stage where I have to build a lot of things up before some bigger things can happen. I'm sorry about the delay; I've hardly had time to write at all. I'm trying, though. I haven't given up on this story yet :) **

"I have a bacon double cheeseburger, with extra fries." Said the bored looking waitress when she arrived at the table. Wally put up his hand slightly.

"That's me!" He flashed her one of his gleaming smiles, which earned him a look. She set the plate down, and then set the other down in front of Jak.

"Thank you." Jak said with a smile, and when the waitress saw her, she managed to smile back. As she left, Jak turned her head to Wally's, to see his jaw drop to the floor.

"How did you manage to do that?" She picked up one of her fries and twirled it in her fingers a couple of times.

"What?"

"You got her to smile at you! All I got was a scowl…" Looking up, Jak could see that Wally was joking (The slight smirk on his face, and the look in his eyes told it all).

"Well, Wally, I think it's because she thought that you were hitting on her."

"What!? If I was trying to hit on her, you would know it!" Chuckling, Jak replied.

"Well, it's not really your fault. You just seem to have a flirtatious nature."

"What do you mean?"

"I may be wrong, but it just seems to me that you tend to flirt with almost all the girls."

"But I wasn't trying to!" Wally's wide eyes and his mock "pout" forced Jak to cover her mouth in order to stifle her laughter. He broke his fake sad look and instead wore a big smile when he saw Jak's giggling. She calmed herself down enough to lower her hands down to the table. Realizing how hungry she was, she focussed her attention on her plate, scarfing down all the fries she could manage while still finishing her cheeseburger. She washed it all down with water. Glancing to Wally, she noticed that he wasn't finished eating. She cleared her throat, but he didn't notice.

"So, I was wondering…" Wally looked up, startled.

"Hmm?" He grunted, his mouth full of food. Jak stifled a smile as she continued.

"I was wondering if uh…" She used her right hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. "I could maybe go visit Lois today." She looked down at her lap, where she began to fiddle with her fingers. It was a long shot, but Jak knew that she had to at least try.

"Well, Bruce told me to just take you to your apartment and to come straight back, but… Technically we're already breaking the rules by coming here, so…" He flashed her smile before continuing. "Sure, why not?" Jak smiled back at him, her eyes meeting his. And in that small moment they spent just looking at each other, it was as if they had made a connection. It seemed that they were officially friends by doing something as silly as breaking Batman's rules. Jak was the first to look away, as she looked down into her water, her hands cupping the sides of the glass. Despite how much she wanted to look serious again, she could not for the life of her wipe the smile off of her face.

"I'm sorry, miss, but only family members are allowed in for visitation right now."

"Please, I'm only in the city for a short time today. Lois is my best friend, and I just want to see her."

"Again, I apologize, but these are regulations. You can come in tomorrow to see Miss Lane." Jak balled her fists at her sides, trying to contain her anger.

"Fine, thanks for your time." She stormed off to the waiting area where Wally was sitting, twiddling his thumbs. Noticing her, he spoke.

"That was quick."

"They wouldn't let me in to see her. Apparently at this time, they only allow in family members." Looking into his eyes, she saw the constant laughter in them become softer.

"I'm sor-"

"Jak!? Is that really you?" Whipping her head around, Jak saw a woman walking towards her.

"Ellen!" She threw her arms around the other's neck, and hugged the older woman.

"Are you here to see Lois?" Ellen wondered.

"I was, but since I'm not family, I'm not allowed to go in. Have you seen her today? Do you know how she is?"

"That's too bad, Jak. There hasn't been much change in her state right now. I'm still hoping that she'll wake up." Tears welled up her eyes, but she wiped them away before glancing to Wally. "And who is this, Jak?"

"Oh, sorry. Ellen, this is Wally. Wally, this is Ellen, Lois's mother." The strangers shook hands.

"It is so nice of you to go with Jak here. If you two don't mind my asking, how long have you been together?" Wally and Jak juped simultaneously at the statement. Glancing at each other, both faces were turning a bit red.

"N-no, Ellen. It's-it's not like- it's not really like that." Jak sputtered out. Ellen giggled.

"Oh, dear me. I'm sorry, I just assumed…" Jak took to looking at her shoes as her cheeks became even redder. Touching her shoulder, Ellen's voice dropped and she whispered to Jak.

"I hope you know that it would be okay if you were seeing someone. She would want you to be happy." Looking back up at her friend's mother, her eyes welled up with tears. She nodded.

"I know that." She lied. Ellen gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I'm just making sure you do."

"I should really be going, Ellen. Thank you so much for telling me how Lois is doing."

"It was my pleasure. If you need anything, I'm here for you, Jak." Jak turned, to begin walking away.

"Thank you." Wally jumped up from where he sat and shook Ellen's hand again.

"It was nice meeting you, Ellen."

"It was nice meeting you too," Wally turned to follow Jak, but Ellen touched his shoulder. "Wally?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"Could you keep an eye on Jak, for me? I know this must be really hard for her. She doesn't have very many people that she can count on. Please keep that in mind." He nodded.

"I promise, that I will be somebody that she can count on." Ellen nodded.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much better that makes me feel." Wally nodded and said goodbye one last time, before catching up with Jak.

He pretended not to see the trail of tears running down her cheeks. He didn't know her well enough yet to ask, and he was certain that she wasn't comfortable enough to share. Though, he guessed that it was about Lois. Still, he didn't want to pry.


	10. Chapter 9

**Well, technically I am updating this over the summer holidays… One day from Labour Day but… Oh well XD**

**I hope that you all have enjoyed your summer **** I'll be entering my final year of high school, so we'll see how frequently I update this. I hope you enjoy :D**

Man, did it ever hurt!

Jak pulled herself up off of the ground, wiping off the blood from the cut on her lip with the back of her hand. It was going to take her a bit to explain that to Alfred and Bruce. She charged the thug in the alleyway, managing to duck as the brute took a swing at her with his gigantic fist. Rolling on the ground, she jumped up behind him and grabbed his neck with her arms. Squeezing as hard as she could, she held onto him, though he was scratching at her arms. Suddenly, he backed up into the wall, crushing Jak between his figure and the brick. Her arms constricted his neck even further as he walked forward to get read to crush her again.

It seemed that she finally made progress as he stopped scratching at her arms, and he slumped to the ground. Releasing her grip on his neck, she felt for his pulse. Thankfully, it was still there; he had only been rendered unconscious. Keeping her hand on him, she closed her eyes and teleported the both of them to the police station.

This has become a sort of routine for her. Everytime she had a little bit of time to herself, she would put her costume on and would roam the alleys in Metropolis. If there was nobody to fight, then she would go to Gotham, even though she knew it was risky, with Batman and all. The people at the Metropolis police department now recognized her, and they were always thankful when she brought criminals in.

It had been a little over a month since she'd come to stay at Wayne Manor. She could feel herself getting stronger and more agile everyday. Taking down thugs in back alleys was getting easier and easier, each time she did it.

Jak didn't even try to lie to herself, she liked the way she looked better too. The amount of baby fat on her body that had never seemed to go away was fading. All that was left behind was toned muscle and gentle curves.

Her identity as "Portal" was really taking off. She bought herself a proper costume, that consisted of a tight, black long sleeve shirt and slightly baggy black pants, that were tucked into white boots that hit her knee. She had sewn a covering for her head on the neck hole of her shirt. It covered her entire head, even her hair, so she looked a bit like she was bald when she wore it. Two white circles went over where her eyes were, giving her a wide-eyed look. To finish it, she put a white belt around her waist, pulled on some short wrist-length gloves, and put a long, billowing black cape around her shoulders.

Sometimes a headline about Portal would be in Bruce's morning newspaper. He was beginning to wonder just who this new hero was, which made Jak nervous, but she was being careful. It was very unlikely that he would find out her secret.

After she dropped off the thug, she teleported back to her apartment to survey the damage to her face. Finding herself in her bedroom, she quickly walked down the small hallway to where her bathroom was located. As she stood in the mirror, she pulled off her face covering. She sighed as it slowly sank in that it was going to be next to impossible to explain it. A shallow cut ran diagonally across her bottom lip. During the fighting, the blood must have smeared onto her chin. Her right eye was puffy, and she wouldn't be surprised if she would develop a black eye. Early in the fight, before she found her rhythm, he had managed to catch her off guard.

Even besides the damages on her face, her whole body ached from being thrown onto the ground. She would definitely have some bruises. Grabbing some hydrogen peroxide from underneath her sink, she began to clean the blood off of her chin. She ran it over her lip, wiping the blood off. She clenched her jaw as the peroxide stung her lip. Once she finished cleaning her wound she was glad to see that it was much less noticeable after it was cleaned, but she was going to have to do something about that black eye.

She made her way to the kitchen, where she opened her amazingly intact freezer. She was surprised that it was still working after the battle there, but extremely grateful for the fact. Grabbing a frozen bag of peas, she held it to her eye, hissing at the intense cold against her skin. She could only hope that the swelling went down, and that she would be able to conceal the bruise.

As Jak stood there in her ruined kitchen, gripping the countertop with her left hand, she wondered, _What am I doing?_

This was the exact opposite of what she said she would do for years. After her parents, after Cadmus… She had promised herself that she would never allow herself to become someone's prisoner ever again. Someone's _experiment_. The word made her clench her jaw and grip the counter even harder. No, she didn't have time to think about that at this time.

Looking at the clock, she realized that she had better get back to Wayne Manor before somebody noticed her absence. She put the peas back in the fridge, quickly changed from her costume into normal clothes, and teleported into the bathroom near her room in the manor. Reaching into one of the drawers by the sink, she pulled out a tube of concealer. She quickly dabbed it around her eye, blending it all out.

Jak sighed as she glanced in the mirror. It wasn't a perfect concealing job by any means, but it would have to do. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. She continued to the dining room, where she knew that dinner would be waiting.

"Jak, please. This is only for your safety."

"I told you this before. I don't like space."

"Be reasonable. Lex and that woman are still out there, they pose a threat both to you, and what we expect to be the rest of the world. We need as much information out of you as possible, and J'onn is the only one of us that will be able to properly question you."

Jak balled her fists at her sides as she stared up at the hero. Superman had come to speak with her. More specifically, to convince her to accompany him up the the Watchtower. She shook her head.

"Why can't he just beam down here?"

"He is in charge of the entire Justice League! We can't risk him leaving the tower, just in case any problems develop." Jak sorted through her thoughts, trying to come up with some sort of response.

"Am I really the only person that can help you?"

"You were specifically targeted-"

"The whole building was targeted!"

"You were the only person that was shot."

"What does that have to do with anything?" She could almost feel her losing control of herself. Her hands were shaking and her voice had cracked at the end of her sentence.

"Somebody either wants to capture you, or if they can't, dead." Crossing her arms, she turned around so her back was facing him. She felt paralyzed with fear. It hadn't really sunk in until now. There was some one out there that wanted to get her. Bring her fist up to her mouth, she bit her knuckle. She would have to be especially careful, especially when she was Portal.

"Can't somebody like Batman interrogate me?"

"Bruce can't delve into the far reaches of your mind, which is exactly why J'onn is the only one. And don't think of it as an interrogation, think of it as… Helping us to save the world." He put a hand on her shoulder.

"We need you, Jak."


	11. Chapter 10

**Well, hello there all Long time no see, eh? Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but I guess consider this a late Christmas/New Year's gift. I hope that you have all been having a wonderful holiday. :D**

It had only been 30 seconds and already Jak was regretting that she had agreed to come up here. Try as she might, she couldn't help but look around in wonder. This place must have cost a fortune. She felt as if she had stepped onto a movie set or something, because it certainly did not feel like reality. All over the place meta-humans floated as they moved across the station. In the transport room there appeared to be billions of dollars of technology alone. Heroes from all over the world were constantly arriving and leaving the tower using the teleporting platforms.

She tried not to look around so much, but she just couldn't help it. Never before in her entire life had she seen such an amazing, advanced place. As she followed Superman through the tower, she could feel eyes on her. The curious eyes of the other heroes. The ones that didn't know who she was yet. She hid her discomfort, but she really did not enjoy all these people looking at her. The rational part of her brain said that they were just curious. She was a new, strange girl with a large scar on her face following Superman inside the watchtower. Of course they were curious! However, her irrational brain was starting to take control. What if someone recognized her as a meta human? What if someone here had ever been associated with Cadmus? What if the tower came under attack, and she was taken by Lex and the woman? What if they found out what she truly was?

Suddenly all that Jak wanted do to was teleport back to her apartment, in Metropolis. Even the dark streets of her hometown, Gotham, seemed a safer option than being up here. As she followed Superman's footsteps, she subconsciously crossed her arms, and covered her mouth with her right hand. It was a nervous habit of hers that she just couldn't seem to shake.

Before she knew it, she was sitting in a bare room on a chair that was across a table from another chair. Superman turned to leave, but stopped himself at the last minute.

"J'onn should be here soon." Jak nodded as she stared at her hands that were clasped in front of her. What was the famous Martian Manhunter like? She'd heard stories that the alien was a gentle creature that took his humanoid form more often than not. Still, she had to wonder exactly what it was going to feel like, someone rummaging through the dark recesses of her mind. The thought made a shiver run down her spine.

The door opened, and Jak heard footsteps towards the table. She looked up and saw a green man, whom she assumed was the famed "Martian Manhunter."

"Greetings, my name is J'onn J'onzz." He gave her a warm smile and walked towards her. He stretched out his hand. She couldn't help but smile and shake his hand.

"I'm Jakayla Forester, but most people just call me Jak."

"It's nice to meet you, Jak."

"Nice to meet you, too." J'onn made his way to the other side of the table, where he sat in the chair opposite her.

"I assume that you have been informed of why the League has brought you here."

"Yes, Superman says that I'm your best bet to find Lex and that woman." J'onn nodded.

"In order to do that, I have been asked to look at your memories. Will you permit me to do so?" As much as she was scared that he would find something out that she didn't want anybody to know, she did not feel safe knowing that she was wanted by two crazy villains.

"Yes, just… Please only look at the memories of that day, if you could."

"Of course, I understand that it is an uncomfortable, having somebody in your mind. I promise that I will only look for what I need, and nothing more."

"I appreciate that."

"Now, if you would close your eyes for me, and try to relax." She complied, taking a deep breath and trying to stop her shaking hands.

"I'm ready."

It was a very odd feeling, having someone in your thoughts. It didn't hurt, Jak noted, but it just felt… strange. It was like a gentle push on her consciousness, and suddenly her mind was plunged into the memories of that fateful day. _She felt the explosion again, the ringing in her ears. She saw the panic within the Planet, and could feel the building begin to shift again. She felt a sudden stinging on her face, and blood. She saw Lois trapped underneath that slab of concrete. Running through the halls. Trying to escape. Trapped! . .Thunder._

_PAINSOMUCHPAIN._

_ . ?LoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLoisLo-_

"Jak!" Exclaimed J'onn. She felt two arms soft shaking her. She ripped her eyes open and saw J'onn trying to wake her. Jumping up, tears streaming down her face, she ran from the room.

She didn't know where she was going to go; she didn't know her way around the Watchtower. All that Jak knew was that she had to get out of that room. She had to get away. The memories had been too much for her.

Aimlessly running through the halls, she saw people begin to stare at her. She wiped the back of her hand on her face, trying to get rid of the tears. Suddenly, she ran into something that sent her on the ground. She looked at what she had run into, when she saw it was not a what, but a who.

Of course, she would run into Wally at this very moment. In a split second, he was standing beside her, holding out his hand to help her up off of the ground. Jak noticed that he began to do his flirtatious smirk face.

"Now, I know that I have an absolutely magnetic personality but-" The smirk quickly replaced with a frown as soon as he saw Jak crying. His eyes furrowed together worriedly. "Hey, are you okay?" Without really knowing why, she let out a chuckle as she covered her forehead with her hand, crossing her other arm to hold her elbow.

"Yes Wally, I'm fine. J'onn read my memories and I… just got swept up in it." He smiled at her.

"Yeah.. that can happen." He put his hand on the back of his neck. "Do you want to leave?" She let out a tired breath.

"Yes… But I should really go back to J'onn, and let him know that I'm okay."

"Do you need some help finding him?" She let out a laugh.

"If it isn't any trouble, that would be great. In the midst of the panic, I just ran down the corridors randomly." He chuckled in response and put his finger up to his ear.

"Hey, J'onn? Yeah but- listen, she's here with me. Yes, she's okay. Do you need to see her? Okay, we'll be right there."

"Does he need to see me?"

"Yeah, he just wants to make sure that your mind is okay." She nodded and they began to walk back to the room where J'onn was waiting for them. All was quiet the first couple of minutes. Unsurprisingly, Wally was the first one to break the silence.

"What's it like?" He asked her, curiousity laced throughout his tone. "I mean, I've never had anyone digging through my head before." She took a breath, trying to find the words to convey exactly how it felt to him.

"It was… an odd feeling. I can't imagine how it would have felt if someone who was not as careful searched my mind."

"What do you mean?"

"It felt… painful. Though I'm certain it was just reliving the memory of that day."

"Is it just like being there again?"

"Not quite.. You just feel a small, gentle presence in your conscience. I cannot describe it besides saying that it just feels strange. That day, adrenaline was pumping through my veins, so I don't think I felt all the emotions and everything fully. This time, though, my head was clear and I-I felt everything. I was terrified, and stressed, and I felt the bullet pierce my shoulder instead of going into shock like I had that day. I would've thought that I would be blinded to those things because of the adrenaline, but I wasn't and I…" She trailed off, not really knowing where she was going with all of this.

"It sounds like an unpleasant experience." He said. She look to her left, up at him as they walked through the halls. The look on his face was serious, and concerned. There was not a hint of amusement, or flirting or anything, which was strange. She had begun to know him well and associate him with those sorts of things.

"I suppose it has made me realize just exactly how painful that day was for me, both physically and emotionally." She looked down at her feet, remembering that she left Lois. A wave of shame and guilt washed over her as she struggled to keep a straight face. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she stopped walking. Looking up, she saw that Wally had stopped her.

"Just to let you know… If you ever feel like talking about it, I'm all ears. I mean, you don't have to or anything, and I might not be your first choice, but I'm just putting it out there." She smiled at his serious face, and soon his visage began to mirror her own.

"Thanks, Wally, I appreciate it."

"No problem. I know it must be hard for you. I bet you want to get back to your normal life." Keeping her smile, she slightly shook her head. They began walking again, and Jak delayed her response for a few seconds.

"Oh, you have no idea how- _abnormal_- my life was, even before this." He raised an eyebrow, bring back some of his flirtatious nature.

"Oh? How so?" She chuckled.

"That, my friend, is another story for another time." His mouth dropped in protest.

"Aww, come on, Jak! You can't just let on to a guy that you have an exciting story to tell, and then just drop it like it's nothing!"

"Well, well, well, it looks like we're here!" She exclaimed, seeing J'onn down the hall. Jak began to sprint, leaving Wally behind. He could have caught her if he really wanted, she knew that, but he didn't. He simply stood and watched her run away, grinning to himself.

J'onn ushered her back into the room, speaking about how he needed to check her mind to make sure it was not harmed during the process. As she followed him in, she looked back, seeing Wally still standing there. She raised a hand and smiled back, a gesture he returned with a wave.

It was then and there that Jak realized something. While she wasn't exactly sure where he fit, she knew that Wally was a person that she would most likely be seeing a whole lot. She was alright with this prospect.


	12. Chapter 11

**Super super super sorry I have taken so long to update this story. I hope that I'll be able to update more frequently once in the summer, maybe coming close to finishing this thing that I've been working on for more than 2 years. I'm starting university in the fall, however, so I can't even promise more frequent updating next year soooo yeeaaah. I still love this story and want to finish it, you all just may have to be patient with me.**

When Jak came down to breakfast a few days later, she noticed that Bruce for once wasn't already there, reading his paper. She sat in her usual seat, noticing the plate of eggs, sausage, and toast in front of her. A pot of coffee sat in the middle of the table. Jak grabbed it and poured herself a cup of it. She picked up her fork, and as she was about to dig in, Alfred entered the room.

"I apologize on behalf of Master Bruce, Miss Forrester, for he will not be able to join us today. He has gone away on business." Jak raised an eyebrow.

"Like… _Justice League_ sort of business?" Alfred cleared his throat.

"Yes. He told me to specifically tell you that just because he is not going to be here, the rules remain the same. You are not to leave the premises without a member of the Justice League or myself." Jak frowned as she thought of an issue.

"What happens when Bruce isn't around as Batman to patrol Gotham? What happens if one of the most dangerous criminals escapes Arkham and he isn't there to-" Alfred put up a hand, signalling her stop.

"No need to worry, Miss Forrester. Wayne Manor is the safest place in Gotham."

"But, what about the city?"

"There are more heroes than Batman that protect the city, though he is the original. Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl have all been able to protect the city in the event of Master Wayne's absence." Jak frowned as she stared down at her plate. Maybe Portal should patrol Gotham as well as Metropolis tonight.

It had been an extremely slow night in Metropolis. Portal had patrolled the back alleys for about 2 hours, without finding a single problem. Not that she took any issue with this, but she was eager to get back to Gotham to see if there was anything going on. If there was anything that she could remember clearly about her hometown, then she could remember the crime. The crime rate alone in the city was as high as ever the last time she had been living there with her parents… There was always an escaped criminal running through the streets, causing complete mayhem. She would have to be extra careful.

She teleported herself back to the bathroom in Wayne Manor, which was where she had made a habit of departing from within the manor, and proceeded to quickly change into clothes that were not her Portal costume. Quickly, she made her way through the house to the kitchen, where she prepared for the long night ahead of her by drinking a tall glass of water and eating a quick snack. Before no time, she was back into the bathroom, praying that Alfred wasn't wondering where she had gone. She slipped back into her costume and teleported onto the first street she could remember. The one she used to live on.

During the whole 14 years that she had been away from here, the place had really changed. Since her house had burned to the ground, a new one had been built in its place. It was too modern looking for her tastes. Her old house had been build during the 1940s, she remembered her father telling her. She felt her eyes burn a bit upon the remembrance of the memory, so she quickly moved on, swiftly walking to downtown Gotham, which was not located extremely far away.

Once she arrived at the downtown, she resumed her usual method of patrolling that she used for Metropolis. Since she was taking on a lot of petty thieves and muggers, she usually stuck to wandering around the back alleys.

Jak had thought that the alleyways in Metropolis were bad, but they were nothing when compared to Gotham. It was strange, she had almost forgotten exactly how uneasy this city made her feel. After all this time, she could hardly conjure up any sort of happy memory in her mind. Feeling distressed, she wracked her head as she walked through the dark streets and began to panic a bit. How could she not remember anything happy? She wasn't terribly young when her parents had died-

All she could think of was fire, smoke, and fear. Immediately after came Cadmus. Shivering at the bitter memories, she decided it would just be best not to reminisce and to concentrate on the task at hand. Trying to protect Gotham. It was true that there would be some other heroes here, but it still seemed like a good idea for her to patrol the streets as well. Who knew how bad the crime rate may have gotten in the years that she had been gone?

As she wandered the cold, dark streets she began to notice that it was eerily still and quiet there in the shadows. It made her think that maybe there was something more going on. She'd heard the stories of how crime-ridden Gotham was, and how corrupt the police force was. Surely there was something that she could do, and she wasn't just wandering around aimlessly in the dark for nothing.

A scream. She stopped in her tracks. Someone screamed again, and this time, she knew where it was coming from approximately. Jak began to run through the alleys, dodging trash cans, climbing fences,, and trying not to fall as she turned sharp corners. She was extremely glad that she had been running nearly everyday, because she had to run for a while before she got to the sight of the trouble. A man had been corned by another man between a dumpster and the side of a building.

"P-Please don't hurt me!"

"Now, now. I am only here to set you free. I only want to… Liberate you." The yelling continued as Jak saw the glint of a knife appear in the attacker's hand. Who was this man? He was sick. "Please stop struggling. I only want to give you your freedom." He began to raise the knife, and Jak still pondered the question. She shook her head. Regardless of who he was, the other man was going to die if she didn't save him!

As quickly as she could make herself, she teleported to the scene and took the villain by surprise, jumping on his back. He cried out in surprise as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The other man stumbled to the ground as he ran away.

Clearly she was not fighting some amateur, she noticed. In no time it seemed, she hit the ground. Trying not to make a sound because of the pain, she pursed her lips together. She tried to get up, but soon the villain straddled her waist, pinning her arms down under his knees. All that Jak wanted to do was cry out from the pain, but she forced herself not to. She had to be strong, she had to be brave. He put a hand on her face gently, and she flinched at his touch. She spat in his face.

"Let me go-ah!" He had shifted his knees, deepening the pain on her arms.

"There, there. No need to cry out." His voice was calm, and sounded almost… Sickeningly soothing. He used his other hand to cover her mouth. Jak's heart was pounding in her head. She felt her face drain of blood, a cold sweat covering her entire body. He was going to kill her if she didn't calm down. She had to concentrate. If only she could just gain her concentration, she could teleport out of this. Deciding to just close her eyes and try to ignore the ramblings of the madman, she tried to teleport. A blade came into contact with her skin.

Instinctively, Jak screamed as the knife touched her throat. The man's hand was still covering her mouth. Her heart just wouldn't stop, and it felt like she couldn't get enough air. How on earth was she going to get out of this?

"Zsasz! Stop!" A boy's voice. It was unfamiliar and young sounding. Who could it be? The blade of the knife was being traced down her neck, skimming past her collarbone and the dip between her breasts. It continued down until it was at her stomach. The knife was pulled away abruptly as somebody pulled the villain off of her. She took in a big breath to try to calm herself. Looking down the alley, she saw that the villain, whose name she assumed was Zsasz, was fighting… Robin? She had to admit that she was surprised that she had not run into Batman's famous partner yet, as she was living in Wayne Manor. She was not at all arguing with the situation, though. From what she could see, he was doing a very good job fighting the much larger man. He appeared to be quite light on his feet, and was able to easily and swiftly dodge any attacks that Zsasz attempted. Looking away for a couple seconds, she scrambled onto her shaking legs.

With a strong force, suddenly, she felt herself be pressed up against the wall. As she looked into Zsasz's face, she saw that his eyes were wide with delight as he lifted his knife. Before she could even get the chance to react, he began to swiftly slice her skin. The cuts were not very deep, but it was painful nonetheless. It dawned on her that she might be able to get out of this. She quickly used her knee to hit him in the groin, as hard as she could. He howled out in pain and dropped to the ground. Adrenaline pumping through her veins, Jak realized something. What had happened to Robin?

Glancing away from Zsasz, she saw Robin crumpled on the ground. She ran to him, hoping that he was alright. She dropped to her knees and tried to find a pulse. She let out a sigh of relief. He was alive, just perhaps only knocked out. She got up and ran back to Zsasz, hoping that she would be able to remember exactly where she needed to send him.

Remembering only vague memories of the GCPD, she grabbed his arm and hoped they would end up there in one piece. A few seconds later, Jak found herself and Zsasz right in front of the police station. She let out a sigh of relief. Things could have gone terribly. However, she felt an arm pull her to the ground.

"You have been a very bad girl…" She struggled to get away from the psychopath. Once she was on her feet, it was as if her knees gave out on her. As she began to fall to the ground, she heard some police officers run out of the building.

"Zsasz! Put your hands up!" Jak closed her eyes as she hit the ground. All she wanted was to be back at the manor. However, she needed to check on Robin to see if he was alright. She went back to the alley, and found him in the same place she'd found him. Looping his arm around her shoulder, she teleported away, back to Wayne Manor.


End file.
